


let's play pretend just for a minute

by vuccijl



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sort of fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuccijl/pseuds/vuccijl
Summary: Rio ropes Beth into helping him out during Marcus' parent teacher conference at school.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 59
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random and silly but I got a prompt forever ago that somehow brought me here. If anything, I hope it makes you smile!! I think there will be a second part. This takes place probably somewhere between 2x06 and 2x07.
> 
> Thanks to hereliesbethboland and medievalraven for the encouragement! :) 12 more days!

"You know more than thirty minutes notice would be appreciated next time you need me to come with you somewhere." Beth huffs as she slides into the cool leather seat of Rio's car. It's the first time she's been inside but she lets the fact roll quickly off her back before she can start to analyze it too closely.

He doesn't answer right away so she lets her gaze linger on his profile as he backs out of her driveway and down the street that she lives on. He's in what she likes to call his unofficial uniform, a black t-shirt and black jeans. He looks good but he always does. She's sure he can feel her perusal but his face is devoid of any clear emotion.

"Where are we going?" She asks after another moment of silence. She had been just out of the shower when he'd called earlier and told her to be ready for him.

_"Need you to come somewhere with me."_ He'd said in true Rio form - so casually, offering up no valuable information. It was early on a weekday and he knew that she needed to be at the dealership. What Rio knew and what Rio cared about were really two entirely different things though. 

So she'd gotten dressed and ready in record time and had been out the door the moment she'd seen him pull into the driveway. Curiosity always seemed to get the better of Beth where he was concerned.

He pulls up to a red light and finally looks over at her, two sets of eyes colliding. Beth forces herself not to waiver under his clipped gaze.

She's expecting him to say they're headed to any number of places. The most obvious would be the dealership or to one of his many warehouses to go over drop schedules. He never does what's most obvious though so she's not sure why she's caught off guard when she hears his reply.

"Marcus' parent teacher conference is today." Is what he says, and her head tilts in question. Beth opens her mouth but then closes it while she works her way through what she wants to say. She's clearly heard the words coming out of his mouth but she doesn't quite understand how she fits into the equation.

"Okay." She says slowly as if the speed at which she talks may encourage him to expand.

"Need you to help me out." He offers but it's still not giving her anything to work with.

"You need me to help you out at your son's parent teacher conference?" She summarizes, her tone even but lingering with confusion. 

"His ma's out of town and usually we do this shit together but..." He stops and so Beth finishes his sentence with what she knows to be true.

"She's out of town?" 

Rio nods and purses his lips together. 

It's another minute before either of them speaks again. Beth looks out her window and then out the windshield in front of her, watching as they zip by businesses and restaurants and out of her end of town into his. 

She knows as the words tumble out of her mouth that they won't get her to where she wants to be in the conversation but she says them anyway. 

"You can shoot someone in the middle of their dining room and smuggle drugs in from Canada but you can't go to a school conference by yourself?"

She notices his shoulder's tense, can see him clench and unclench his jaw and blow out a breath. She hates when he does this - gets annoyed at her for asking questions when it's clear she deserves the answers.

"S'not that I can't. It's just..."

Beth's confused when he lets his words trail off because she's never seen him quite like this. She can see his mind whirling, can tell he's trying to tell her as little as possible while also knowing that he needs to fill her in to some degree.

She clocks the exact moment that he settles on how to handle the conversation.

"Marcus' teacher is a lot."

"A lot?" She repeats, still as lost as ever.

"Overly friendly." He adds, flicking on his signal before making a right onto a side street.

"Overly friendly?"

"Quit repeatin' everything I say." He growls in annoyance. He looks over at her quickly, glaring, before his eyes find the road again.

Beth turns her body so that it's facing his direction and places her hands in her lap. She wrings her fingers together because even when she's feeling comfortable with him she's never completely at ease. 

"I wouldn't have to if you made even a little bit of sense right now."

"I just need a buffer." He answers, a hint of finality in his tone. He shrugs and it exasperates her to no end - how he can think he's being so clear, so open, when really she's more in the dark than ever.

"You need..." She starts to repeat him again but stops herself before she can do so. She stares at him, takes in his expression, his clear discomfort - and then it hits her.

"Oh my God."

His tongue peaks out to lick his lips and he does that thing with his mouth that makes it obvious he's just about had it with her. She smiles and turns to face him even more, lifting one leg so that her knee rests on her seat.

"His teacher has a crush on you?"

Rio exhales, and bites down on his lip. Beth sees a school ahead and assumes they're almost to their destination.

"We're not fuckin' teenagers."

" _You're_ the one that can't handle someone with a little crush."

The vein in his neck, the one she's very familiar with, pops out in frustration. Once upon a time she'd lived in fear of that vein, today she takes great pride in bringing it out.

"It ain't a little crush. She's a vulture and every time I'm alone with her she pounces."

Beth laughs and throws up her hands. "So just put on your scary face and shut her down."

He shakes his head and grips the steering wheel tighter.

"It don't work. I'm tellin' you nothin' works. When Marcus' mom is around she's slightly more tolerable but I'm tellin' you she's... _persistent_."

"So what am I supposed to do?" She asks in disbelief, attempting to take him seriously. He's all worked up and she can tell he's annoyed at the thought of her helping him with something so personal.

A flutter erupts in her stomach when she realizes that means he trusts her enough to ask.

Rio shrugs and pulls into the parking lot at the school. He maneuvers his car into an empty space near the entrance and turns off the ignition. He falls back into his seat and turns his head to face her.

"I didn't realize _this_ is what partners meant." Beth teases, trying to lighten his mood.

"I'll owe you one." He says, still not giving her anymore clarity about why she's here and what exactly he'll owe her _for_.

Beth rolls her eyes but loosens her seat belt and moves to get out of the car. She feels, more than sees, him do the same on his side of the car as she rounds the front. 

They walk silently into the building, side by side. It's quiet outside, quieter than a school has any business being.

"So no school today?" She assumes since it's early in the morning and there isn't a sign of a child anywhere.

Rio shakes his head as they approach the entrance. He pulls open the door and Beth lets him hold it for her as she walks in.

"He's with my ma."

Beth's first instinct is surprise, she has to squeeze her lips shut tight so that the first words that pop into her head can't escape. _You have a mother?_

Because of course he has a mother. But she's doing that thing she does time after time where Rio is concerned. He's so different than anyone else she's ever known that she constantly finds herself putting him into a box all on his own where things like parent teacher conferences and mothers don't exist.

She shakes her head and changes the direction of their conversation as she follows him down the hallway past several waiting parents. 

"Marcus is in...first grade?" She guesses based on the little bit she knows.

He nods to confirm but doesn't respond. He stops outside of a classroom and they take the empty seats in the hallway, acknowledging the sign on the door that asks them not to interrupt the current meeting.

"Every time I've ever seen him he's a perfect angel so I assume this conference is just a formality?"

One side of Rio's mouth turns up in a small smile. 

"He's a good kid. Wasn't even gonna come when I found out Rhea wasn't around but she didn't give me much choice."

She assumes Rhea is Marcus' mother and files that information away for later.

"You mean you let someone strong arm you into doing something you didn't want to?"

He smirks as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. Beth ignores the way his t-shirt tightens around his bicep.

"You think you're cute and funny but you really ain't." He says, voice rough and raspy, but she can pick up on a hint of amusement.

She follows suit, leaning back in her chair. "I could leave you here right now to deal with your girlfriend all by yourself."

He pins her with a steely glare and instead of letting it get to her, she smiles. When did their relationship become this? Snarky quips and sarcastic jabs. She _likes_ it. 

The door to the classroom beside them opens up and a young couple walks out, followed by a cute blonde who Beth presumes to be Marcus' teacher. She's young and smiley - she doesn't look intimidating or crazy - she looks like a typical elementary school teacher. She turns to face the two of them but her eyes light up as they skip right over Beth and straight to Rio. Beth's eyebrows raise when she sees the woman tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and smooth out invisible wrinkles in her pencil skirt. She feels Rio stand beside her and moves to follow.

"Mr. Deluca, nice to see you again." The blonde holds out her hand to shake his and he begrudgingly takes it. He lifts his chin and hums in acknowledgement but doesn't offer anything else by way of greeting. 

Beth loves the advantage she has here - loves that she's aware of the young women's crush because she _knows_ she wouldn't notice it otherwise. But she _does_ know and so she _does_ notice. Beth notices how her hand lingers a moment longer than appropriate on Rio's. Notices how her eyes scan him from head to toe - more than once. It's all enough to make Beth's day, really.

She takes that opportunity to put Rio out of his misery, at least temporarily, and steps in closer to his side. She holds out her hand to the teacher and puts on her best smile.

"I'm Beth."

The young teacher shakes Beth's hand hesitantly and forces a smile. "Miss Davis. Caroline."

"Nice to meet you." Beth says as warmly as she can considering the daggers being blasted in her direction.

They drop their hands and _Miss Davis_ gives Beth a not so apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry but this meeting is for parents only."

"She's with me." Rio speaks up, placing his hand on the small of Beth's back.

"But she's not Marcus' parent." Miss Davis points out, ignoring Beth.

Rio nods. "But I am. And I say she's with me."

The teacher looks ready to say something else but decides against it at the last minute. She stands up straighter and turns towards her classroom as a way of dropping the subject. 

"Come on in."

Rio raises his eyebrows at Beth and motions for her to go ahead of him. She follows Miss Davis into the classroom and takes one of the two seats sitting in front of her desk. Beth looks around and smiles. She's always loved the feel of a child's classroom, loves getting to see where her own children spend their days being creative and learning and having fun.

Rio takes the spot next to her and slouches down into the chair, rubbing his hands down his dark pants. Beth knows him well enough to know that he's already impatient, itching to get out of here before they've even begun. She almost pities the woman in front of her. Beth knows how good looking he is, how easy it is to be blinded by his sharp jawline and five o'clock shadow and tattoos. It's only a split second of sympathy, though, because quickly Beth notices the once over the teacher gives her and how she so obviously dismisses her.

"Beth was it?" Miss Davis says, her voice dripping with disdain. 

"Yes."

"I don't recall Marcus ever mentioning you." It's a peculiar way to start what is supposed to be a conference between parent and teacher but Beth answers anyway.

"Well you're his teacher not his therapist so I'm not really surprised at that."

Miss Davis' grin falters but she sits up taller in her chair. 

"You'd be surprised how much the student's talk to me about the important people in their life."

From the corner of her eye Beth clocks Rio's smirk. She sees him brush a hand over his mouth to attempt to hide his amusement. She's glad he's enjoying himself.

"Mr. Deluca -" Miss Davis says moving to focus her full attention on the man in front of her but she stops when he interrupts.

"Rio."

And it's a stupid thing for him to do, Beth realizes, when she sees the blonde's eyes light up, as if he's given her an invitation into his bedroom.

"Yes, of course, _Rio_. Obviously you know how spectacular Marcus is. Keep this between us but he's one of my favorites." She gushes with a small laugh as if the two share a secret.

Beth rolls her eyes. She's been to enough of these meetings with her own kids to know that she says this to the majority of parents because it's exactly what they want to hear.

Rio doesn't take the bait though and nods. "He's a good kid."

"A _great_ kid. Which only means he has great parents. He has nothing but wonderful things to say about you. He really admires you." Miss Davis responds. Rio shrugs it off but Beth finds herself holding back a gag. This teacher is laying it on _thick._

"You said the same thing last time I saw you. Anything new to report?" Rio says to the blonde, attempting to move the conversation along. 

She flushes but this time Beth doesn't feel pity - only a confusing sense of satisfaction.

Miss Davis glances down at some paperwork in front of her before composing herself enough to answer. 

"He's right on track. We're spending a lot of time focusing on the sounds letters make and the first 50 sight words. We've been exploring math and simple problem solving and number sense. Marcus seems to really love to learn and he's always smiling and happy to contribute to the class."

Rio nods distractedly and Beth knows he's only half listening. It's not that he doesn't care about his son, it's that he knows he's not getting anything from the woman in front of him that he doesn't already know. Rio sits up in his chair and leans forward, elbows perched atop his knees, chin resting in his hands. 

"Great. Sounds like there's not much else to discuss then."

He pops up out of his seat and Miss Davis stands quickly, holding out her hand as if to stop him. Beth stands quietly and watches the destruction unfold in front of her.

"Rio," the teacher starts, glancing quickly at Beth before dismissing her once more. "When Marcus' mother let me know she wouldn't be attending today I was hoping to be able to talk to you in private."

Rio's eyes narrow and he asks his question hesitantly, maybe even nervously. "Why's that?"

"It was nice to run into you at the coffee shop last week." Miss Davis says, and Beth's head swings back and forth between the two people in front of her, attempting to keep up with the conversation's change of direction.

Rio simply shrugs as if he'd forgotten the encounter altogether. "Yeah, sure."

"I think I mentioned my brother was opening a bar downtown? I know you own one nearby." The young woman is clearly attempting to sound more confident than she feels. There's a flush on her cheeks and a quiver in her voice that Beth picks up on.

"Okay." Is all Rio says in reply, clearly not willing to make this any easier on the poor teacher.

"I thought you might want to come to his grand opening with me. It would be nice to get to know you outside of -"

Beth takes a step forward, her mouth dropping open, offense written clear across her face, as she interrupts. 

"I'm sorry are you asking my boyfriend out right in front of me?"

She hears Rio snicker and she thinks he's perfectly happy to let her take charge and handle this one.

Miss Davis' eyes widen innocently and she places a hand on her chest.

"Oh, are you his girlfriend?"

"Who _else_ would I be?" Beth answers dryly, hands on her hips.

Miss Davis shrugs but Beth notices the way she nervously clears her throat.

"Marcus has mentioned several aunts."

Beth's eyes widens and she looks quickly over in Rio's direction but when she sees the smile on his face it's apparent he has no intention of involving himself. 

"Do we _look_ like we're related?" Beth asks, her tone leaving room for only one answer.

Miss Davis puts a hand to her chest attempting to appear apologetic. "Well then maybe a nanny. I'm sorry, I just - you don't seem like his type."

Beth's eyes widen although she's not sure why she's surprised. The girl's certainly got balls. She crosses her arms over her chest and decides now would be an excellent time to bring Rio back into the conversation.

"Did you want to chime in here?" She asks him but he just holds up his hands in surrender and shakes his head. Beth reminds herself to murder him later.

She turns back towards the teacher and asks, "How could you possibly know his type considering you don't know _him?"_

A knock interrupts them before Miss Davis can answer. Beth and Rio watch as she walks over to the door and pulls it open. A man and woman stand outside, sheepish looks on both their faces for having to interrupt.

Their voices are mumbled but Beth can pick up on the fact that they're the next set of parents, on a tight schedule and Beth and Rio have gone over their allotted time.

The young teacher turns to face the pair but she speaks to Rio only.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to finish this later." 

Rio puts his hand on Beth's lower back and guides her forward, practically pushing her towards the door, clearly ready to get the hell out of here. Before he can make their exit though, Caroline puts a hand to his arm, stopping him. 

"Maybe you can leave your number and we can finish this conversation later?"

And if not for Rio's hand on Beth's back, it not for the way he squeezes her waist tightly and shoves her out the door without a backwards glance, Beth is positive she'd have lunged for the younger, thinner but absolutely deranged teacher.

*

"I hate you." Beth says as a matter of fact after she and Rio make their escape and get into his car. She watches as he backs out of his parking spot and makes his way towards the exit. Her cheeks turn red when he laughs out loud.

"Why? You handled it real well." He says, accelerating as he pulls out onto the road.

Beth lets out a breath and groans. 

"I didn't need to be there. I think you just brought me for your own entertainment."

"Nah. Now she knows not to mess with me or she'll have to go through _my girlfriend_."

Beth ignores him and forces herself to remain calm even as he tries to bait her.

"There are many ways you could have let her know not to mess with you."

"She's Marcus' teacher. Don't want her takin' her hurt feelings out on him, ya know?"

They're both silent for a beat as Rio drives and Beth seethes. She's not even sure why she's so annoyed but she can't help the pure fury radiating from her body.

"How dare she say I don't seem like your type? How about _you_ don't seem like _my_ type?"

His smirk eggs her on and instead of disciplining him she continues. 

"You should have Marcus switched out of her class. Her priorities are obviously not on him or the other kids."

She knows he's trying not to laugh in her face as he attempts to placate her. 

"He's got a few more months with her than he'll be on to the next."

It's another minute before she quietly asks her next question.

"What _is_ your type?"

She can almost see his head spin as she changes the course of their conversation entirely. She's aware that she's overreacting - that she should laugh the whole encounter off and start to think about what Rio can do for her now that he owes her but...she _can't_ let it go. So when he doesn't immediately answer, she pushes.

"I can't figure it out." She continues, prodding for a response.

"Why you tryin' to figure it out?" He asks, glancing at her to raise his eyebrows before turning his eyes back to the road.

She shrugs but ignores his question. "I'd probably have a better idea if I knew what your ex-wife looked like."

If she had the courage to look at him and not out the window in front of her she'd see his jaw tick in frustration. 

"I don't got an ex-wife."

It's the answer she's looking for so she dives back in. 

“Miss Davis is very pretty. And blonde. And young."

"So what?" And Beth can tell she's reaching the line. The line that she's crossed on many occasions. The line that says he's had just about enough.

But she just stares out the window and pushes forward - okay with pushing until he shuts her down. "In my experience that's never _not_ a guy's type. "

Rio picks up speed to make it through a yellow light and Beth notices they're close to her house. The ride home suddenly feels infinitely longer than the ride there had.

"Lemme guess - your experience is your dumbass husband?" Beth rolls her eyes because yes, mostly, and she knows exactly how Rio feels about him.

She doesn't know what else to say, doesn't know where she had hoped this conversation would go anyway. She's known all along she'd never get much out of Rio. He gives what he wants, when he wants - nothing more, nothing less.

They're both quiet for the rest of the drive back to her house and it isn't until they're parked in her driveway, Rio's car sitting idle, that the silence is broken.

Beth removes her seat belt and sits up, pulling her purse off of the floor and onto her lap. After she's run out of things to do, she looks up at him. He's staring at her, not smiling, not frowning just studying her so intensely that it almost takes her breath away.

And all she wants is one minute inside of his brain to know what the hell he's thinking.

"So?" She asks, tilting her head. "Did I meet your expectations?"

He smirks and nods, hand resting on the gear stick between them.

"Exceeded 'em."

She laughs lightly and looks down at her lap, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She's not sure she'll ever be able to take a compliment from him without a blush.

"Next time give me more notice when you need a fake girlfriend." She jokes, grabbing hold of the door handle without pushing it open. She's not sure what she's waiting for exactly but something feels left unsaid.

"The fake girlfriend bit was all you, ma." He shoots back and he's right she supposes. But hadn't it been nice to pretend for a moment? 

She gives him a small smile and then opens the door, because as much as she'd like to continue to sit there with him she's really got nothing left to say.

"We gotta go over some stuff for next month." He says quickly, almost as if he's equally as hesitant to let her go. 

She pushes the door so that it stays open on it's own but turns back to him before she stands.

"Fine. Just let me know when's good for you." She agrees easily. The air feels strange around them - like they're both waiting for the other to say - or do - _something_. It must just be her though.

She's never known Rio to hold back.

He nods but doesn't respond and so she gets out of the car and shuts the door behind her. She makes her way around the front of the car but instead of heading for the front door she moves to his side of the car where she sees his window sliding down.

He’s leaning back in his seat so she stands a few feet away, meeting his eyes. 

"Don't forget I owe you one." He says, pushing the gear into reverse, foot still heavy on the break.

"You have no shot of me forgetting that." She replies with a smug smile - she's pretty sure this is the closest thing to a 'thanks' that she'll get from him.

He turns his head to check behind him but instead of backing up and out of her driveway, he turns back to her. She watches him lick his lips - can see the wheels turning in his head. It’s a second before he speaks and she swears she hears him mumble a soft _fuck it_ before he does.

"You know, you woulda asked me a year ago I coulda told you exactly what my type was." He says, squinting from the sun shining into his eyes.

His voice is low, gravelly and rough, just the way she imagines it in her head when he's not around. She can feel all the ways it affects her. The sound of it doesn't match the scenery. It’s too bright and sunny, the sky's too blue and birds are singing too loudly. His voice sounds more like it belongs nestled somewhere late at night, set among dim lights and intimate conversation and heated touches. 

She's not sure _why_ but the moment feels important even though the setting feels wrong.

"But I didn't ask you a year ago." 

"You sure you want to know?" He questions, putting his car back into park as if he’s anticipating being here for longer than intended.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." She answers determinedly although somewhere in the back of her mind she's certain that wanting to know and actually knowing will change everything.

He hums in thought and she wishes they were having this conversation anywhere but in the middle of her driveway. She looks around, at the house next door, at the one across the street, for any indication that a nosy, housewife is spying on their interaction.

He’s watching her and he knows exactly what she’s doing, what she’s thinking. He smiles but it’s lacking any true amusement. When she sees him shake his head she deflates because just when she thinks they might be getting somewhere he backs off.

“You ain’t ready.” He finally says and she finds herself moving closer to his car. She leans forward so that she can look at him, just the car door separating them.

“Try me.” She probably sounds more confident than she feels, can sense he knows this.

He looks at the big house behind her, at the neighbors she’d just minutes ago been eyeing and then he trails his eyes up and down the parts of her that he can see. She hates the position they’re in - how he sits so comfortably in his leather seat while she’s forced to lean into his window to see him.

“Get your house in order, like I told you way back when, and then maybe I’ll share.”

She shrugs and stands up taller. She attempts to sound carefree but her pulse is racing. 

“Maybe I won’t be interested in the answer anymore.”

“No?” He responds dryly with a smirk. “Only interested when you’re doin’ it behind your husband’s back?”

She exhales in exasperation and takes a step backwards. She continues to be enthralled by their conversations. How they can say so much without saying anything at all. How he can refer back to _that moment_ without ever really going into detail. How they can have an entire dialogue about their feelings for one another without ever actually admitting a damn thing.

Her eyes watch his hand as it finds its way to the gear stick again and when he reverses this time she’s positive their conversation has reached its end.

“I want to break up.” She deadpans and the laugh he lets out makes her frustration with him quickly dissipate.

“You’re Miss Davis’ problem now.” 

She gives him a shy smile as he shakes his head and then he's off - backing out of her driveway and speeding down her street - gone as quick as he'd come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio owes Beth a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love <3 i forced myself to get this up before tomorrow so I had a clean slate for season 3 (so hopefully it’s not awful). One more day!

**One Month Later**

Beth lets out a deep sigh, turning her phone over in her hand. She presses the screen and puts her password in, hastily pulling up her contacts. He’s there, under her most recent calls, and her thumb hesitates over his name for a minute. She bites her lip and looks over to where Jane sits next to her, playing quietly on her iPad.

She sighs again and before she can convince herself not to, she clicks his name. The call goes through and she listens to it ring, half hoping he won’t pick up.

But of course, he does.

“Sup?” Rio answers. Beth sits up straighter and closes her eyes. She wishes she could make out his mood through the phone - wishes she could know which Rio she was about to speak with.

“Hey.” She says quietly, her voice catching at the end. She clears her throat and speaks up. “What’s up?”

She hears him chuckle at her repetitive question and the sound is reassuring.

"You called me." He points out and she nods even though he can't see her.

Before she can stop herself the words rush out. "I need to cash in on that favor you owe me."

She can imagine his face in her mind. Can see his brows furrow, his jaw clench, his tongue peak out to lick his lips. She can picture him reach his hand up to run it across his jawline in thought - can _almost_ guess what he might be thinking. 

"Which favor's that?" He asks after a beat passes. She can hear the obvious amusement in his voice and this Rio she thinks she can work with.

"Teacher with a crush ring a bell?"

A deep hum is his initial response and the sound is almost too much for her to handle. It's his voice that will do her in - she's sure of it. 

"Whatchu need?"

"A ride." She says softly, hoping he'll leave it at that.

Knowing he won't.

She doesn't realize how it sounds until she hears him laugh.

"Oh my God - _stop_." She says, a blush appearing across her cheeks.

Before he can get a word in she explains.

"Some asshole t-boned the front passenger side of my van while I was going through a stop sign." She grumbles and she feels the frustration set in yet again over the perfectly unavoidable accident that had ruined her afternoon. 

"Mommy, you said a bad word." Comes from the little girl beside her. She gives Jane an apologetic shrug and mouths a "sorry" but Jane's already over it.

"Kids with you?" Rio asks having clearly heard Jane in the background.

"Only Jane. I had just picked her up from dance when it happened."

"You ok?" He prods and she can hear his breathing pick up, him moving around, rustling papers. He's more alert, she's got his full attention now, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"We're fine. Just _really_ need a ride. The tow truck driver offered but he's a creep. Annie's like an hour away and Ruby's at Sara's - " He cuts her off before she can finish.

"Husband not around?"

"He's not - " The words _my husband_ sit on the tip of her tongue but she stops herself because that's _not_ something she wants to get into right now. He _is_ still her husband but he'd been staying at his moms for weeks. They were done - it was just a matter of making it official.

"I'd really rather not ask him. He has the other kids - I was on my way to drop Jane with him...”

"Text me where you’re at. I'll be there in thirty."

And than she's left with dead air on the other end of the line.

*

His car appears almost exactly thirty minutes later and she feels the tension in her shoulders start to unravel as he pulls the car up to her and Jane. They've been sitting on a bench outside the tow garage, anticipating his arrival.

"Come on sweetheart." Beth says, grabbing her bag as she stands up. She watches Jane jump off of the bench and flinches at how very _not_ carefully she handles the device in her hand. Beth grabs the backpack that Jane has forgotten next to her and tosses it over her shoulder. 

She stops her daughter before she can run off and grabs her hand, pulling her over to the car. Rio rolls his window down and gives her a slight nod before moving his attention to the little girl next to her.

"Hey kid." He says earning a smile from Jane.

"Hi, Rio!" Between the park and his occasional drop bys at the house, the Boland kids are familiar enough with Rio that they no longer feel the need to shyly hide behind Beth when he's around. 

Jane bounces on her toes and tries to get a peak into the back of Rio's car.

"Is Marcus here?" 

Rio shakes his head. "Not today, sorry."

Jane pouts and Beth's eyes move from her daughter to the man in front of her. He's already looking at her, gaze intense.

"You ready?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

His question gets her moving and she nods before pulling Jane towards the back seat.

"She can sit in Marcus' seat." She hears Rio say as she opens the door to let Jane in. Beth gets Jane situated in the booster seat before rounding the car to get in. She tosses Jane's backpack and her purse down near her feet and her shoulder's sag with a heavy exhale when her back hits the comfortable leather of Rio's car.

"Thank you." She says quietly, rolling her head in his direction. She must look thoroughly exhausted, her head is pounding and her hair is thrown up on the top of her head but she’s finding it hard to care.

He acknowledges her without words as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I owe you." She adds for good measure.

He smirks and glances at her, one hand gripping the steering wheel. 

"Let's just call us even, ya?"

They ride in relative silence - the purr of his engine and mumbled words of the video Jane is watching are the only sounds in the car.

"Make the next right up here." She says after he exits the highway and drives in the direction of her house. 

"’Scuse me?" He questions, eyes swinging back and forth between where she sits and the road in front of him. 

"It'll only take an extra minute. I need to drop Jane with Dean." Beth slanders, voice pleading.

Rio's jaw clenches but he flicks on his blinker and takes the turn. She's not sure what's got him annoyed. The fact that he's had to drop whatever he was doing to pick her up, the fact that she's asking him to make an extra stop she's failed to mention or the prospect of seeing Dean.

She _is_ sure that she's glad she has Jane with her. He’s less likely to give her a hard time with a six year old in the back seat.

"Cut me some slack." She says, turning to face him. "I almost just died. My daughter is terrified."

He glances in his rear view mirror to where he can see Jane bopping along to the song playing on the screen in front of her and smirks. "Yeah you both seem real broken up over it."

She overcomes the urge to stick her tongue out at him and instead directs him down the street and to the left. She points to a house on the corner where Dean is outside, washing his car. She groans because as if her day couldn't get worse she now has to deal with this.

Rio pulls up to the curb and turns the car off. She watches as Dean spins around and she clocks the exact moment he realizes who is dropping off his daughter. Beth can see, even from where she's sitting, the redness in his face, the anger about to burst. She turns to see Rio smirking and pushes lightly on his arm.

"Just stay here."

He crosses his arms over his chest and continues to stare in Dean's direction.

She turns around to face Jane and forces a smile. 

"Ready, honey?"

Jane nods and unbuckles herself from the car seat she sits in. She leans forward and sticks her head up front, between where Rio and Beth sit.

"Rio, can you tell Marcus I said hi?" She asks, leaning on the center console to get a better look at him.

He turns his attention to her. "Sure thing, kid."

"And can you tell him I watched the dog movie he told me to watch and he was right I really liked it?" 

Beth holds back a smile and sees Rio do the same. She quickly glances out the window to where Dean is standing in the driveway, arms folded across his chest, impatiently waiting.

"Dog movie, got it."

Jane grabs her iPad, satisfied with his response. Beth takes this as an indication that she's said all that she needs to and goes to take off her seat belt. She pushes her door open to get out of the car but stops when she hears Jane speak again.

"Did it hurt when you got the bird on your neck?" 

Beth swings her head around and see's Jane's little head peaking back between the front seats. Rio is looking at her, eyes bright. Beth has had numerous conversations with _all_ of her children about tattoos since they'd met Rio. She's pretty certain they'd never met anyone in real life with a giant piece of art marking their skin. She's about to tell Jane to mind her own business when he humors her.

"Naw, not too bad." 

"Does Marcus have a tattoo?" Jane asks and Beth has to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. Jane _knows_ Marcus doesn't have a tattoo.

"Not ‘til he's eighteen." Rio answers easily and not for the first time Beth's pulse quickens as she watches him interact with her child. 

Jane glances over at Beth with a tilt of her head. "Mommy, I can get one when I'm eighteen?"

"Jane, daddy's waiting for you." She answers impatiently, avoiding the question altogether.

Jane opens her mouth to argue but then decides against it. She closes her mouth and turns back to Rio.

"Can you tell Marcus that I'll get a tattoo with him when we're eighteen?"

Rio turns his body so that he's fully facing Jane and ruffles her hair with his hand. "How 'bout we revisit this conversation when you're older?"

Jane frowns and looks back over to her mother. Beth stares back and after a moment, Jane relents. She grabs her iPad and hops out of the backseat, running in the direction of her dad.

Beth gets out of the car but leans down to look at Rio before she walks off.

"Will you give me two minutes or are you going to leave without me?"

"Don't know, you willin' to risk it?" He shoots back with a shrug earning a glare from her.

"Two minutes." She promises and then steps back to slam the door in his face.

She walks over to where Dean stands in the driveway, Jane on his hip. The six year old is talking a mile a minute as if she hasn't seen her father in weeks as opposed to hours. Dean nods along with her but his eyes are glued to Beth. When Jane pauses, he finds his opening and jumps on it.

"Say bye to your mom." He says, setting Jane down onto the ground.

Jane smiles up at her mother and jumps forward to wrap her arms around Beth's legs. "Bye mommy."

Beth smiles and pats her head. "Bye honey. See you tomorrow, okay?"

Jane nods and runs off towards the house. Beth crosses her arms over her chest, anticipating Dean's fury. When he doesn't speak, only fumes, she rolls her eyes.

"Are the kids inside?" She asks, giving him an opening.

"They're playing out back." He answers and just when she thinks maybe he's going to let this go, he disappoints.

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?" Dean spits out, pointing in the direction of Rio's car. Beth keeps herself from turning to see Rio's reaction and aims to calm her ex instead. She puts on her most sympathetic smile and gives him the puppy dog eyes she'd mastered years ago.

"I got into a car accident. Just now on the way over here. That's why we're so late." She starts, biting her lip.

He stands up straighter and his arms fall down to his sides. His eyes widen and he reachs out to place a hand on her arm. "What? Are you okay? Jane didn’t even say anything.”

She nods, looking down to the ground in mock shame. "We’re fine but the van is _not."_

And she almost thinks she has him. She sees pity in his eyes, worry, but then he glances behind her, remembers who sits only feet away, and his scowl returns.

"Doesn't explain him."

Her shoulders deflate and she sighs. "I needed a ride."

"And so you called _him."_

She swallows back every retort that pops into her mind and decides to go with complete dismissal. "I'll be by tomorrow after dinner to get the kids."

But of course he doesn't let it go. "With what car? He gonna take you?"

Beth groans but in all actuality she hadn't thought that far in advance.

“I'll get a rental. Or borrow something from the dealership."

"Just don't drown it in the river." He says sarcastically and her mouth curves up - she actually has to give him credit for that one.

"That's funny, Dean."

They're at a standstill and so she's grateful when she hears the honk of the car behind her. She swings around and holds up her hand to motion she'll be just another minute. Rio starts the engine in response, pressing on the gas to let her know he's went way beyond the favor he owed.

"I have to go." She says, turning back to Dean.

He waves his hand out in front of him as if to say he's not stopping her and she takes the bait. She slowly turns and calls over her shoulder, "see you tomorrow," and then walks away before he can stop her.

*

"Sorry about that." She says as she slides into the car and buckes her seat belt. Her head falls against the headrest behind her and she closes her eyes momentarily, ready for this hellish day to be over.

"Why you sorry?" He asks but his voice is dripping in sarcasm and she groans internally. "Not like I got anything better to do than sit around and wait for you."

She rolls her eyes but decides ignoring him is her best bet.

He drives towards her house which is less than two miles from where Dean's mother lives. It had always been a point of contention between them - Dean feeling the need to be so close to his mother. She's certainly grateful for it now, though.

A sense of deja vu takes over her - only a month ago she and Rio had been in this same position. Her sitting next to him as he drove, wondering what his type was. If it could ever be her. 

She watches him pull into her driveway and remembers how he'd told her, in not so many words, how his type had changed, how she needed to figure out her shit before she was ready to get answers to the questions she was asking.

Well she had - _sort of -_ but she still has no idea where that leaves them. It had been business as usual between them since - maybe _more so_ than usual. As if the words left unspoken between them were hanging over both of their heads.

He breaks the silence before she can pull herself out of her thoughts. 

"You got the schedule figured out for next week?" He asks even though he _knows_ she does.

She nods as she gathers up her bags and turns to him. "Do you want to come in and go over it?"

He turns off the car in response, as if maybe he'd been anticipating her invitation, and they both make their way inside. 

It's quiet - always eerily so when she's here by herself. Not for the first time she thinks that is what will take her the longest to get used to - all of the alone time.

"How do you deal with it?" She voices her concern, before she even realizes she's doing it. "Only having Marcus half the time?"

His brows shoot up, caught off guard, but he recovers quickly with a shrug. "All I'm used to really. Imagine it's easier when you never knew anything different."

She nods in thought, as if she understands but she can't really relate. Doesn't think she _wants_ to be able to relate. "I just don't know what to do with myself when they're not here."

He follows her into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and pulls out a water bottle, holding one up to offer to him. He grabs it from her hand, twisting off the cap to take a long swig.

Her eyes watch him as he drinks - the curve of his mouth, the slope of his Adam's apple, the roughness of his hands. He's all male - all sex appeal - and it's distracting. It's only when he places the bottle onto the counter and speaks that she snaps out of it but it's too late - he's caught her.

"You'll figure it out." He finally responds. "I always got work for you to do if you're bored."

She bites her lip to hold back a smile. "The schedule is in my room."

He pushes off of the counter where he's leaning and motions for her to lead the way. She hesitates, mostly having expected to get the calendar and bring it out here but she moves ahead anyway, nerves fluttering in the pit of her stomach at the idea of him in her bedroom.

It wouldn't be the first time, she thinks, her mind wandering back to Kenny's birthday all that time ago but - things aren't exactly the same as they had been back then. 

Their relationship isn't exactly the same.

They pass through the house and she pushes the door open when she reaches her bedroom. She can feel him behind her and forces herself to remain calm.

She heads for the dresser and pulls open the top drawer, rummaging around until she finds the schedule at the bottom. She pulls it out and turns, placing it onto the bed so that they can examine it.

He laughs when he sees it, the colors and the stickers and all that is inherently Beth. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"You ain't kiddin’. You really _don't_ know what to do when they aren't here."

She places her hands on her hips in a huff and sets out to defend herself. "It's easier to keep track when everything is neatly written and color coded."

He hears her but doesn't answer and she watches as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. He holds it up in front of him and it takes her only a second to realize he's snapping a picture.

"Hey!" She says, swatting playfully at his arm. She reaches out to grab his phone but he holds it just out of her reach. 

"I gotta show this to the boys. Demon's gonna shit."

She flushes a deep red but doesn't let him get to her. "Don't make fun of me. We haven't missed a drop yet, have we?"

He shakes his head and his deep chuckle reverberates in Beth's chest but she ignores it as he examines the board in front of him, back in work mode before she has time to appreciate his playfulness.

He steps forward and leans his hands onto the bed, pointing at one of the days next week.

"We gotta make a change here and I think add one or two drops there. I'll let you know." He's pointing at the end of next week - at several dates and times that she _knows_ she’s already confirmed with him.

She closes her eyes and grimaces at what he's saying. "This isn't in pencil."

He looks at her in confusion.

"If we make changes after the fact, it screws up my system. I have to cross things out and squeeze things in and it just ...it looks messy." She can hear herself, can hear how ridiculous it all sounds. They're running an illegal business here not a preschool but she can't help it. She has a system, has a process, and she doesn't like or appreciate when it's messed with.

He leans forward, his hands on her comforter, limbs stretched out in front of him, weight resting firmly on his arms. She's standing just behind him and when he turns his head to look back at her she knows _exactly_ what he's thinking so she continues.

"I'm just saying. I'm going to have to start from scratch when you give me the changes."

"Well, looks like you got somethin' to fill all that free time with after all." He jokes dryly, turning around to examine the schedule once more.

She rolls her eyes at his back but moves to stand next to him.

“I like it.” He says after a beat. “Don’t change yourself for no one.”

She shrugs and turns so that she’s sitting on the edge of her bed next to where he stands, facing her. “I’m good at this.”

She’s not sure what she’s saying, not sure who she’s trying to convince. She’s good at crafts? Good at this job? Sure, she guesses it’s true but does any of it even matter?

“You’re good at a lot o’ things as far as I can tell.”

He turns to face her and pushes back a piece of hair behind her ear. She closes her eyes because even though she’s only ever really had him once - she’s missed the way it feels when he touches her. She wishes they could figure out a way to be good at _this_.

And then, because she wants to and she’s _allowed_ to she stands and pushes her lips onto his and she’s certain he’s never been less prepared for a kiss in his life.

And she _likes_ that. 

She pulls back when he doesn’t respond and dares to look at him. His eyes are staring back at her, dark and intense but filled with pure, unadulterated attraction.

One...two...three beats pass as they silently measure each other. As they try to figure out how they got _here_. If they even want to be here.

“We doin’ this?” He says, voice raspy and deep - enough to make her quiver.

“It’s not like it’d be the first time.” She whisperers, and she’s leaning forward to kiss him again and he lets her, for a second, before he pulls back.

“The first time in that bathroom was a fuckin’ joke compared to what will happen if we do this right now.” He responds roughly and she can see he’s getting impatient. He reaches forward to grip her hips and his fingertips dig deep into the bare skin underneath her shirt.

“I did ask for a ride earlier, didn’t I?” She jokes but the second the words leave her mouth she’s flush, cheeks redder than they’ve ever been and she wishes she could crawl into a hole and die.

He just laughs and pulls her closer and she wonders if he’ll bring this up later.

Rio loosens the death grip on her waist and drops a hand to curl around her hip. The other hand glides upwards over her back and shoulder blades before it lands on the nape of her neck. His fingers thread through her hair and force her head backwards so that she has no choice but to meet his eyes.

“You want this?” He asks and Beth’s answer is in the way she grips his t-shirt in her palms.

It’s enough for him because suddenly he’s kissing her without hesitation, coaxing her mouth open to slide his tongue around hers.

Blood rushes to Beth’s ears as she lets him take control and just as she’s about to give into him completely, the shrill ring of his phone pulls them apart.

Rio groans but pulls the phone from his pocket to see who’s calling.

He smirks and turns the screen towards her where she sees that it’s Demon calling.

“Guess he saw the picture.”

She rolls her eyes and grabs his phone to throw it onto the bed. She reaches to the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head. She throws it in the same direction as his phone and watches as his eyes track the length of her, tongue darting out to wet his lips, tasting what’s left of her there.

“You can either call him back and make fun of me or you can join me in the shower.” She throws out, making her way towards the en-suite. 

She’s no seductress, there isn’t a soul in the world who would call her one but she can feel his eyes burning a hole through her back, can sense just how badly he wants her.

“I said we was even earlier but you’re gonna owe me after tonight.” He says coming up behind her, breath warm against her ear.

Beth stops and turns her head to look at him in question. His front is flush against her back now and his hands circle around to cup her bra covered breasts.

”Owe you for what?” She somehow asks but it’s barely a whisper. She’s distracted both by the hardness she feels resting against her ass and the way his hands just _fit._

He smirks and pushes her forward into the bathroom, placing a kiss inside the curve of her neck as he does so.

”I’ll show you.”


End file.
